· v i c i o ·
by AshyKara Tao
Summary: Uuh, Naruto es un viciado por la computadora ¿Qué harás, Sasuke?. Kukuku. Intento de un fic de Naruto x'D
1. El trato

_Primer fan fic publicado aquí sobre Naruto (otra de mis series favoritas) n.n  
Advertencias: muy OOC xD asi que si notan que los personajes no van con sus normales "yo" ..se los advertí, este fic es muy ooc. Ah y por cierto, los personajes son de Masashi, wuaaaau ...! :) disfruten xD... _

**·v i c i o·**

Naruto era la clase de chico que después de la escuela, comía ramen, jugaba con sus amigos a la pelota, tenia calificaciones regulares y era un chico muy atractivo… pero tenía un vicio escondido: amaba la computadora

Todos los santos días se sentaba desde las 10pm hasta las 4am para jugar, chatear o cualquier cosa que se pueda hacer con una computadora. Condenadamente era excelente en el arte de hackear las cuentas ajenas. "Maravilloso" pensaba él mientras sonreía y cruzaba los brazos.

Un día como cualquier otro, su mejor amigo, Sasuke, lo paró en seco en los baños del instituto.

-Dobe ¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo?- preguntó sin ningún pudor avanzando desdichadamente hacia el rubio quien lo miró molesto.

-Aaah- ahogó un bostezo indicándole que le aburría el tema de conversación y agregó- Teme, eso no te importa… -dijo avanzando hacía un lado para evitar la cara de Sasuke pero este le impidió seguir avanzando cruzando un brazo hasta llegar a la pared. El rubio comenzó a enfadarse.

-Algo te está pasando…y no es muy bueno que digamos, usuratonkashi- dijo rápidamente para lanzarle una mirada ¿indiferente?. Naruto suspiró molesto.- Mira dobe incluso tienes ojeras…-este se sobresaltó al escucharlo decir eso ¿Era cierto? Se colocó delante del espejo del baño para concluir que…era cierto.

-No…me había fijado en eso- dijo tratando de fingir que no le importaba. No funcionó pues Sasuke negó con su cabeza mientras afirmaba a Naruto con sutileza del hombro.

-Vamos, no puedes estar en clases de esa forma-

-Estoy bien- dijo Naruto corriéndose de Sasuke para irse por la puerta del baño. El moreno suspiró mientras lo seguía.

Las clases fueron muy … aburridas, Naruto se la pasó todo el tiempo durmiendo y ni siquiera el profesor lo notó. "Tal ves era la primera vez que el dobe no roncaba" pensó Sasuke mientras le echaba el ojo a veces.

Al final del día Naruto salía tambaleándose hasta llegar a su casillero donde guardaría sus molestos cuadernos para volver a colocarse el bolso encima. Estaba harto y quería dormir. A todo esto…Naruto estaba siempre de mal humor cada vez que no dormía bien…y eso era hace…algunas cuantas semanas atrás cuando sus padres le compraron la computadora. (Qué coincidencia ¿No? xD). Estaba tan abstraído que no noto cuando luego de estar en su casillero alguien lo seguía, incluso podrían haberlo asaltado ya que andaba muy distraído. Pero aquella figura que lo seguía no tenía pensado asaltarlo ni nada por el estilo, tenía pensado averiguar que rayos le pasaba a su amigo.

Ambas figuras se deslizaron por un edificio gris, donde vivía Naruto. Sus padres estaban de viaje y le habían dicho que estarían unas cuantas semanas en el Caribe viendo unos asuntos importantes…O sea, nadie lo controlaba. Mientras Naruto tomaba el modesto ascensor, Sasuke se adelantaba y subía por las escaleras luego de ver que el piso al cual se dirigía era el 5to. Como un rayo subió las escaleras hasta llegar como nuevo al piso indicado. Naruto aun no llegaba en el ascensor así que todavía tenia tiempo de…

-Bien…-susurró mientras sacaba una navaja fina, que traía siempre consigo ya que era un maestro en usarla para defenderse, y la usó para abrir el maldito pestillo de aquella puerta, entró en un dos por dos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver al adormilado rubio que no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba parado. Al entrar ni notó la presencia del moreno detrás de la puerta, es más, ni se molestó en voltear a ver si había cerrado la puerta. Sasuke tuvo que hacerlo. Lo primero que hizo fue sacarse las molestas zapatillas que traía puesta y se recostó en el sillón de la sala para comenzar a roncar frenéticamente. El ojinegro ahogó una mueca de disgusto al ver como esos sonidos llenaban la sala a la par. Se deslizó disimuladamente hacia los cuartos donde habían dos puertas, una de ellas estaba descartada a ser la habitación de Naruto ya que estaba perfectamente limpia y su madera era suave, en cambio la otra puerta estaba llena de dibujos garabateados y un pequeño cartel que decía "Aléjese, alcoba de Naruto, Buajajaja". Bufó y entró. Estaba muy desordenada, incluso tenía la impresión que si corría la cama encontraría un nido de ratas o algo parecido. Puaj.

Lo que más le llamó la atención al moreno fue la computadora que estaba encendida. Al parecer nuestro Naruto no media las consecuencias de las cuentas de la luz. Negó otra vez con la cabeza….

-Este Naruto…-susurró mientras se sentaba en la esponjada silla que se dirigía al aparato. –Veamos… que estaría haciendo el dobe en este peculiar aparato…-apretó unas cuantas teclas y aparecieron millones de páginas webs, miles, de las cuales las mayores portadas eran…digamos que muy explicitas. El cerebro de Sasuke tardó una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta que era porno. –Dobe…- apagó la computadora para dejarla descansar ya que estaba muy caliente, al parecer permanecía prendida durante casi toda la noche y la mitad del día. Ahora entendía porque el rubio tenía esas ojeras tan marcadas. Se levantó tratando de no tropezar con algún "objeto" y salió de la habitación para adentrarse nuevamente a la sala. El ojiazul seguía durmiendo y roncando, tal y como lo dejó.

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo dormir… pero haré algo con ese maldito vicio- murmuró antes de salir por donde mismo había entrado.

A la mañana siguiente, era muy tarde para ir al instituto así que el adormilado Naruto decidió quedarse un día en casa, no le haría daño a nadie. Luego de estirarse repetidas veces en aquel cómodo sillón se sentó y comenzó a mover su cabeza para relajar su tensado cuello, ya que dormir en la misma posición no era muy bueno que digamos. Luego de repetir ese ejercicio durante unos cuantos segundos se levantó dispuesto a tomar desayuno y luego darse una larga ducha.

Luego de haberse limpiado bien y de haberse secado el pelo, se cubrió con una toalla debajo de su cadera y salió del baño dejando vapor por doquier mientras mojaba un poco la alfombra. Se acercó hacia su cuarto y abrió como de costumbre su puerta: pateándola. Se encontró con la imagen más impactante que había visto nunca: su pieza estaba reluciente de limpia, incluso creyó ver varios brillitos volando de aquí para allá. Su cama estaba…hecha y limpia… su suelo estaba… vacío, no estaban sus restos de ropas o cualquier cosa tirada y lo peor aun, lo que lo hizo gritar fue que…su escritorio estaba… abandonado con unos cuantos cuadernos de algebra encima pero sin su…amada computadora. Ahogó un grito de dolor mientras se caía al suelo golpeándolo.

-Lo siento, dobe, no tenía otra opción- dijo una voz conocida. El rubio giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara del moreno quien se sentó a su lado y le mostró el disco duro de …su computadora.- obsérvalo, solo tienes unos cuantos segundos. Estaba lleno de virus ¿En que diablos estabas pensando?- preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Bueno… estaba aburrido y… pues todo fue un accidente …-susurró Naruto sentándose de la misma forma que Sasuke y tomando de sus manos el disco duro.- estaba buscando un juego para jugarlo…-Sasuke arqueó la otra ceja por la explicación del rubio- y bueno…me salió una ventanita que decía "aquí te dejamos jugar bien duro, venga" y apreté aceptar- dijo inocentemente haciendo mímicas.

-O-k- logró articular el moreno mientras no pudo evitar soltar una…risita por la "inocente" reacción del rubio hacia esas ventanas. "Juegos inocentes"… Tsk.

-Bueno, hagamos un trato, no debes volver a poner esas ventanitas y te devolveré la computadora ¿está bien?-

Naruto lo miró emocionado - ¿E-En serio?-

-Sí-

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke hasta dejarlo algo morado pero se sintió tan feliz, por fin podría tenerla a su lado como lo hacia anteriormente.

-Ah, y otra cosa-

-¿Hum?-

-Nada de desvelarse- dijo cortante.

-¿Ah?! Pero…-

-Sin peros-

-Pero…-

-Tsk… mira, no quiero verte con ojeras …además que ya estás bien grande para que te ande diciendo las cosas ¿OK?- se sonrojó ante la palabra "grande", lo notaba a través de la toalla del rubio quien era tan inocente que no se percató del doble sentido de la frase dejando escapar un leve murmullo que luego lo reemplazó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-bien, trato hecho-

-bien- ambos estrecharon sus manos.

--

_¿Continuará? Uy. No lo sé, ¿Quieren que continue? Kukuku, puede que haya lemon más adelante, ¿Quién sabe? jujuju ... _

_Inner: ya empezaste ¬¬ siempre tan pervertida tú..._

_Ashy: ¬¬ ¿Acaso tú eres una santa?_

_Inner: nopi :3_

_Ashy: n3n' _

_Besos. ¿Review? :3_


	2. Sasuke en casa de Naruto

* * *

Luego de ese acontecimiento, los dos muchachos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, más de lo acostumbrado. Después del instituto se dedicaban a jugar a la pelota con sus amigos; Rock Lee (un chico bastante extraño pero muy enérgico), Kiba (algo loco pero muy simpático) y un chico muy peculiar llamado Shino, (quien siempre andaba con algunos insectos cerca. Muchos pensaban que olía mal pero al acercarse solo olía rosas. (LOL))

Aunque luego de jugar a la pelota, ambos chicos se excusaban y salían a caminar por el parque para luego ir a comprar unos potes de ramen. Sasuke pensaba que Naruto no debía comer tanto ramen y que podía hacerle mal así que siempre se las arreglaba con el señor de la tienda donde compraban para que al ramen le echaran más verduras de lo acostumbrado. Naruto tenía que aprender a comer bien quisiera o no.

Naruto nunca se daba cuenta de lo que escondía el ramen y seguía comiendo porque total, mientras tuviera fideos que comer, no le tomaba mucha importancia a lo otro que tuviera el ramen, siempre dejaba el pote vacío.

Luego de unos cuantos días se cumplía el plazo que había dejado Sasuke, ya que tenían que sacarle todos los virus a la computadora y formatearlo, poniendo un nuevo dispositivo y muchas otras cosas que Naruto no entendía. (N/A: ni yo x'D)

Jueves, 20:00 PM

Sasuke llegaba a la casa de Naruto junto a unos hombres gigantes con la computadora de Naruto en brazos. El chico los hizo pasar para luego ver como se la instalaban de nuevo en su alcoba. A Naruto le brillaban los ojos de emoción y Sasuke lo miraba sonriendo de lado. Luego de que los hombres dejaran la habitación excusándose con Sasuke y Naruto, el rubio partió corriendo donde la computadora y la abrazo frotando su cabeza con la pantalla como si fuera un humano. Sasuke rió por un momento pero cuando el abrazo duró más de 1 minuto se exasperó y tomó al rubio para alejarlo de la máquina.

-Acuérdate de tu promesa, dobe- le recordó haciendo que Naruto recordará o eso parecía estar haciendo. –Escucha, no tengo ningún inconveniente en venir a sacártela nuevamente…-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la cara de asustado que tenía Naruto- Bien, ¿Serás un buen chico?- dijo acariciándole el pelo como a tal perrito.

-Sí, sí, lo prometo- el rubio abrazó al chico para plantarle un ligero beso en la mejilla izquierda.-Te lo agradezco mucho, teme- susurró para luego verlo a los ojos. -¡Nunca más caeré en ese vicio _ttbayo_!- gritó cerrando los ojos de la emoción sin dejar de abrazar a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y agregó: -Bien dicho, usuratonkashi- algo sonrojado eso sí.

-¡Umh! Sasuke, ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy a dormir en mi casa? –preguntó emocionado el rubio, el pelinegro lo miró muy sonrojado tratando de acordarse de cómo respirar para luego pronunciar algo inaudible cosa que Naruto siguió proponiendo.- Mis padres todavía no vuelven y es muy aburrido estar solo en casa… -Sasuke no sabía que responder… hasta que vio la sonrisa de Naruto desvanecerse a tanta tardanza de su respuesta. -¿No quieres…Sasuke?-preguntó algo decepcionado el chico de extrañas marquitas.

Sasuke sonrió dejando a Naruto boqui abierto – Claro dobe, me quedaré- Naruto sonrió.

-¡Iré a preparar comida _ttbayo_!- dijo corriendo hacia la cocina. Sasuke quedó un momento solo en la habitación mientras escuchaba como Naruto corría de aquí para allá en la cocina. Su celular sonó y contestó sin fijarse en quien llamaba.

-¿Alo?- hizo un gesto amargo al saber que era su hermano el de la otra línea.- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Te tardas- dijo el pelilargo cortante.- ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?-

-Olvídate de mí, voy a dormir en otro lado-

-Sasuke, Sasuke… ven a casa-

-No-

-¡¡Sasukeeeee!! ¡¡Ayúdame, los fideos se están quemando!!- gritó un rubio despavorido desde la cocina.

-Vaya, vaya…- Sasuke se sonrojó, Itachi había escuchado la voz proveniente de la cocina.- Hermanito si ibas a estar con tu _novio_ sólo me lo tenías que haber dicho…-dijo ronroneando en el telefono.

-No.. no es…-intentó decir Sasuke mientras la verguenza le ganaba a su cordura

-¡¡¡Sasuke-temeeeee!!!-

-Aaah- Itachi sonrió, o por lo menos Sasuke lo sintió del otro lado de la linea. –Te dejaré para que vayas a atenderlo, está algo desesperado ¿no crees?- Sasuke cortó la llamada. Cómo odiaba a su hermano pervertido.

Después de haber solucionado el problema con los fideos, ambos se sentaron a comer enfrente del televisor de la sala. Naruto hacía zapping mientras comía al mismo tiempo, en eso se encontraron con esos comerciales donde salían los gays abrazados con los numeros telefonicos a los lados dependiendo de los paises y con palabras como "¿te sientes solo?". Ambos se sonrojaron y el rubio cambió el canal rápidamente.

Luego de comer y de lavar los platos, los chicos decidieron ir a acostarse. Como acuerdo, Naruto dormiría en el suelo y Sasuke en su cama (por ser su invitado). El azabache aceptó algo dudoso porque no le gustaba que el rubio durmiera en el suelo pero la sonrisa y constancia del ojos celestes lo hizo aceptar algo sonrojado.

-Ah poco que te asustas con las historias de miedo-

-Qué no- respondió el azabache mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Aaah vamos '_ttbayo_- le guiño un ojo el rubio mientras prendía la pc.

-Eeeh Naruto no creo que sea buena idea...-susurró Sasuke algo atemorizado por la inquietante sonrisa zorruna.

10 minutos después...

-¡¡AAAH!! ¡Naruto no entrés en ese lugar!- le gritaba el azabache mientras el rubio jugaba en una casa encantada online.  
Naruto se rió al nerviosismo del teme. Él ya había jugado ese juego y sabía cuando aparecían las horripilantes cosas para asustarse, por supuesto, Sasuke no lo sabía. Seguía al compás los movimientos del protagonista quien era en primera persona (onda, tú en el juego viviendo esas cosas) y a Sasuke no le gustaba para nada ese juego, desde pequeño había sido asustado por su aniki en distintas ocasiones haciendo que en el pequeño Sasu-chan se formara un miedo casi automático a esos juegos.

-Oye, dobe si entras te juro qué...-no alcanzó a decir ni pío cuando saltó una cosa horripilante como era planeado por el rubio. El pelinegro se aferró al ojiazul acercándose mucho a su cuerpo quedando algo abrazados. Ambos se percataron y se sonrojaron. -Eeh- Sasuke se separó bruscamente.- S-sigue jugando ...dobe- dijo mientras se ponía a su lado sin contacto entre sí.

El rubio rió.- No quieres que...te enseñe a jugar...-preguntó sensualmente el rubio.

-¡DOBE!-

-Hehehe- se reía Naruto mientras dejaba a Sasuke enfrente de la pc. -¡Vamos, te toca '_ttbayo_!-

-Tsk-

Después de un rato ambos se aburrieron y apagaron la computadora mientras se acostaban en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Sasuke?-

-...-

-¿Teme?-

-...- venita hinchada.

-¿Oe?, ¿Estás durmiendo?-

-No, dobe ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ah, sólo preguntaba-

Venita doble.

Y así pasaron toda la noche este par.

**Continuará!**

* * *

Yeaaaah cápitulo algo corto, no, MUY corto. Gomeeen ^^ es navidad y no he tenido mucho tiempo, y mi inspiración va y viene como moscas xD ... no sé muy bien si continuará pero .. bueno se hace lo que se puede ^^ ya veremos como amanecerá este par x'D.

·**A**rigatô a todos los reviews que recibí para que esta loca historia continuara. ;) besos!

Nos leemos pronto =)


	3. Una nueva amiga

_Lo lamento no he actualizado seguidamente! .. he estado algo ocupada pero ahora les traigo un pequeño capitulo para que no se queden con las ganitas. n.n hehehe  
_

_Personajes de Masashi (no incluye estas cosas que creo xD)_

_

* * *

_

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó estirandose como de costumbre mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos, ya que aun estaba medio dormido.

-Hey, Naruto- susurraba Sasuke "dulcemente". -Hey..-

-No, mami, quiero dormir-

Gotitas y venitas salieron de la sien del pelinegro. -Oe, dobe...-

-Eres tan teme...-susurraba aún entre sueños el rubio.

Lo que pasó después fue difícil de entender: el futón salió volando por la ventana del edificio, varias almohadas lo siguieron y un rubio con los ojos como platos aferrándose a un pequeño cojín que se había salvado de la furia del azabache.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Sasuke?!-

-¡¿Acaso no tengo que enojarme?!-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-

-¡Para de gritar imbécil!-

-¡¿Qué te has creido?!- dijo el rubio levantándose de su lugar y afirmando de la camisa a Sasuke. -¡Estás en mi casa aquí me respetas!- dijo empujándolo contra la pared.- ¡¿Escucha...?!-

Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Ambos ojos se miraban penetrantemente. Ambos.. estaban en estado de shock.

-Naru..- los labios del rubio se acercaron hasta rozar los de Sasuke causando algo de sonrojo en ambos. -¿Qué... estás...?- luego de que el rubio comenzara a respirar agitadamente haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera su aliento chocar contra su boca. Ambos comenzaron a reaccionar "debidamente" (N/A: sii.. claro ¬w¬ kukuku)

De pronto sonó el timbre.

Quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-Eeh, voy a .. voy a ver.. -

-Si..si..-

-Yo...-el rubio no sabía que decir- ya.. ya vuelvo..- dijo sonriendo tímidamente y saliendo por la puerta. Sasuke se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso..?

Naruto llegó hasta la puerta y se arreglo un poco el cabello antes de abrir.

-¿Bueno?-Una chica pelirrosa estaba sobándose la cabeza cuando este abrió.

-Hola..-dijo algo aturdida todavía. -¿Esto.. es tuyo?- preguntó mientras le estiraba el futón para que lo cogiera.

-Ah, sí, gracias.. lamento que te haya llegado justo en la cabeza- se disculpó Naruto recogiendo el objeto mientras la chica aun seguia sobándose su cabeza.

-No importa, por lo menos era algo blando..-susurró.

Ambos rieron.

-¡¡Saaakura!!-

La pelirrosa con el rubio giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con un chico de tez blanca con un cabello muy negro y largo, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa semi-abierta.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó precipitadamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Nada grave, Neji.. solo un pequeño golpe..-rió la joven. El chico miró al rubio y este solo sintió gotas detrás de su cabeza.

-Eso espero...-se dirigió al rubio.- Si le pasa algo más y si es culpa tuya...-apretó los puños y los agito en su cara. -Te mato- con esto último, Neji tomó de la muñeca a Sakura y se la llevó casi arrastrando.

-¡Oye!-

El pelinegro se dió la vuelta, Sakura imitó su movimiento.

-No es correcto que trates así a una dama- le dijo el rubio poniendo el futón en el suelo y saliendo de su departamento.

-Ajá ¿Un héroe?- fanfarroneó Neji mientras soltaba a Sakura y la dejaba a un lado.- Veamos que puedes hacer...zorrito-. Este último comentario dejó a Naruto enojadísimo y quizó atacarlo pero una nivea mano lo detuvo.

-Hey, dobe, no te ensucies las manos con este completo idiota..-

Las 3 cabezas presentes se giraron y encontraron a Sasuke al lado de Naruto, deteniendolo.

-¡Teme!-

-¿Refuerzos?- preguntó el sarcástico Neji. -No te servirá...-dijo mientras escupía al suelo.

La pelirrosa miró a ambos chicos. -N-Neji.. detente-.

-No, Sakura, ¿No ves que ese estúpido rubio te lástimo?-

-Neji, eso fue un accidente...-

-No lo protejas-

-No lo...-una cachetada la golpeó en su hermoso rostro y ella se golpeó la espalda y el costado en la pared. El rubio comenzó a apretar los puños y Sasuke apretó los dientes.- Aah.. -

-¡Y ustedes no se metan!- les gritó a los chicos. -Sakura es mi novia.. y no acepto que nadie le hable al menos que YO lo diga-

-No creo que a eso se le llame "novia" si no esclava...-respondió Sasuke.

-¡No la defiendas, imbéc...!-

Naruto y Sasuke vieron como la pelirrosa le daba un golpe en la cara a Neji golpeándolo con la pared y dejándolo inconsciente. La chica respiraba agitadamente por la adrenalina y lo miraba con odio.

-Nunca más... vuelvas a decir que soy tu novia...-jadeó.

-¿Estás...bien?- preguntó Naruto acercándose un poco.

-Sí...lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto- se disculpó la chica mientras sonreia algo triste. -Yo... lo quiero mucho pero tiene problemas...de agresión- dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo. -Es tan lindo cuando no está agresivo...-dijo botando unas lágrimas.- En fin, siento mucho todo esto-

-No te preocupes- dijo Sasuke.

-Ven- Sakura miró a Naruto. -Podemos acostarlo en el sofá de la sala, no molestará.

Sasuke miró al rubio como le sonreia con bondad y amistad a aquella chica y él sonrió de medio lado.

-Yo lo llevo- dijo el pelinegro.

Naruto lo miró y el azabache le contesto una sonrisa. -Atiende a nuestra nueva amiga, Naruto, no seas dobe...- el ojiazul sonrió.

-Claro...teme-.

**Continuará...? xD**

* * *

_Waaa Me salió muy corto. De verdad gomen, mañana hago un viaje de 3 días y quería actualizar este fic, de verás!_

_El proximo será mejor, lo prometo. :)_

_Arigato a todos los reviews!_

_Thank you! ^^  
_


End file.
